WWx2
by Cristal Momo Star
Summary: Repost with better spelling. When Norway runs into Denmark again for the first time in years, he learns things he didn't know. Now that he knows what horrors go on in Denmark's life, he is dead set to fix them. Rated M mainly for chapter 11
1. Chapter 1

DenmarkXNorway (WWx2)

Love is Where We Went Wrong

It has been years since Denmark and Norway have hung out together and everyone is shocked, but when new events pass old events come back causing Norway to question his feelings about his 'friend' Denmark.

Chapter one - The Downfall

"Denmark's downfall will be his good looks"

Norway was walking down the street, but for some reason Hungary's words wouldn't leave his head... Come to think of it Denmark himself wouldn't leave his head.

"What do you mean it will be his downfall?"

He almost wished he hadn't asked that, but he just needed to know. He felt he didn't know enough about Denmark.

"Girls and guys alike are always after him, some... More than others."

He should have been able to fill in the blanks there, but he couldn't. The thought of other people going after Denmark for his looks made Norway sick.

(How could they totally look past his personality like that? Sure he is hot, for a guy, but he has a wonderful personality too, for a guy, he is funny and always looking out for his friends. He has so many good traits, for a guy.)

"Some have attempted horrible things, and would have succeeded had someone not come along..."

(How could people do such horrible things?) There was a clear answer before the thought even came. Lust, they didn't really love him, it was just lust.

"One of these days I fear some one will finally end him just to have his body."

(It must be horrible for him, livening with lust that strong following him where ever he went. Men are usually the lustful ones, and women are affected, but he is different. He is a guy, but... He is a guy... Why do I worry so much for this... Guy... Sure he is cool, but he is also annoying... And he has a tendency not to leave me alone, and when he's in the hot spring shirtless he...) Norway shook his head. "Why am I thinking of that! Maybe I need to get some sleep."

Norway began to make his way through town back to his house. He walked along the crowded streets of the market place when he saw a familiar figure looking into one of the shop windows from the street.

When ever someone walked by him, mainly women, they would stare, or do a double take. He took no notice in this. As he stared into the window at the Christmas decorations he swayed back and forth shifting his weight from one leg to the other. It was Denmark.

(What do I do? Do I go and talk to him or do I just go home?) Norway desired going home was the better option, it was getting cold out anyway. He was almost around the corner when he felt something strange was occurring. He looked back where Denmark was. Denmark was now being surrounded by a group of high school girls. They where getting squarely close to him.

Norway took quick actions to help his friend out. He didn't think, he just acted on instinct. He pushed through the crocus.

"There you are hunny." He said putting his hand on Denmarks. "I've been looking for you, come on lets go."

Denmark, being the fun loving, improve, and harmlessly perverted guy he was went right along with his friends plan.

"I'm sorry babe." He said wrapping his arm around Norway who was considerably shorter then him. "I was busy looking at things we should decorate our tree with." As they turned the corner with Denmark making up some story about 'just loving the little ordainment you can put your own pictures in' Norway swore he herd one of the girls say 'I knew he was gay'.

They turned the corner, and looked back to see if any of the girls where following. When they saw everything was clear Denmark let go of Norway. He leaned back against the wall to hold himself up as he laughed hysterically.

"Man, I didn't know you could do that Norway, way to go man! It's been awhile, you scared me, I'm glad I didn't freeze up back there."

Norway's face went red, but he quickly covered it with anger.

"You moron, you should be more concerned!" He shouted, and Denmark straightened up, the smile still on his face.

"I was, until you came." He said patting Norway on the back almost making him fall over.

"No, you should be more concerned about this over all, the way people treat you!"

Denmark smiled even bigger "I didn't know you cared about me." At those words snow began to fall.

They looked up for a moment, basking in the first snow of the year.

After a few moments Denmark looked down again. "I know, how about you come over to my house for some hot chocolate, babe," He winked "You know, now that the ragging sea of hormones has gone, after all it has been awhile."

Norway prepared for another scolding that came out as a yelp as Denmark grabbed his hand and started walking towards his house, the opposite direction of Norway's house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two - You'll be staying here

Norway didn't like the idea of staying at Denmark's house, but it's not like he had much say in the matter. It's not the idea of going to someone else's house that bothered him, it was the idea of spending a day with Denmark.

Sure the man raised him since he was a child, but after they became two separate nations he never spent more than a few hours with the guy, and that was only at the world meeting.

They entered Denmark's house and where swarmed with servants.

"Hello Mr... Denmark, can we do anything for you?"

"Here let me take your coat."

"I'll put your shoes up."

"No, no. It's okay." He said "I'll tend to it, I would like you to treat the guest."

They had a collective blank stare as Norway was standing behind Denmark, trying to get away but Denmark had a firm grip on his wrist. He pulled Norway from behind him causing a collective gasp from the servants.

"It's Mr... Norway!"

"I haven't seen him since he was a child."

"He has grown so much."

"His nation must be proud."

"I'm glad to see him and Mr... Denmark are still good friends."

"Who would have thought after all of these years..."

By this point Denmark had let go of Norway and was taking of his shoes and coat just smiling as the servants gathered around Norway making it an impossibility to leave.

"How have you been sir?"

"Is your nation doing good."

"You've grown, yet still seem so young."

"Is your boss being good to you?"

"Here let me take your shoes for you."

"Hey." Denmark said finally causing them to stop. "Can you please take him to the gaming room... Oh I just lost the game!" He said stomping his foot on the ground, he looked mad, but Norway knew he wasn't really. Norway knew about the game, because he was playing too.

After a moments pause he talked "I lost the game..." He said making Denmark stop dead.

"What did you say?..." He asked

"I lost the game..." Norway repeated himself. "It's been awhile since I've lost..."

"..." Denmark stared then grew a wide smile. "WOO HO! Take that boy to the gaming room, and treat him to some nice hot chocolate! I'm gunna go report to boss real quick. If he needs something, get it please."

Denmark walked off, leaving Norway to the mercy of the servants who began to show him up the stares to the "gaming room".

Though Norway had lived here before he had never seen this new addition to the house. It should have been called the gaming sequence. The servants opened the door and began their tour through it. The first room was full of arcade games including fighting, racing, air hockey, shooting, and others.

They took him to the back wall where there were multiple doors. They opened the first one revealing a Dance Dance Revolution room. There was a giant T.V. that fit the entire back wall, and a speaker system built all around the room. The entire floor looked like the floor of a dance club with colorful tile lights on it. Chairs where set up along the walls all facing the middle of the room. There where four metal dance pads built into the middle of the floor. In front of each of them was a control panel to choose what you wanted. The pads where also more advanced, so they had places for your hands as well as your feet.

Norway followed the servants back out and to the next door. This was a guitar hero/Karaoke room. There were seats set up all facing towards a stage in the back. Set up on the stage where two guitars, a drum set, and a microphone. Norway walked in and turned around. On the wall above him was a screen about the size of the one in the DDR room hanging above the door. He turned back around and went up onto the stage. Built into the side of the wall next to the stage was a computer that, with a quick look at the memory banks, indicated it was the source of the music.

The servants took him out of the room, and on to the next. Being a gamer, as Norway was, the last room made his jaw drop. At first he saw the floor. In the middle was a giant indented circle, with one step down someone would find themself on a bed-like cousin material. Around it where pillows, bean bag chairs, and other soft seating. On the back wall was another giant screen, but on the side walls where dozens of smaller screens. He looked up and saw another giant screen that fit the entire ceiling. He looked back down and made his way to the back of the room. When he got there he noticed the floor right in front of the main screen. All the game systems you could think of where there, built into the floor, including portable ones that they managed to hook to the main screen. He was basking in the glory of it all when one of the maids turned him around. On the wall with the door where shelves. They went all the way up it, they where even built around the door. On them where games. To one side of the shelves was a latter, and upon closer inspection he saw that each shelf had a small track. With the press of a button the games would move on the track and come right to the latter for you to claim. He took a few off the lower shelf and opened them. They where playstation games, and when he opened them he soon found that every game on this shelf must have its own memory card. He put the games back and stared.

As he was led out of the room he wondered who Denmark shared it with. He wasn't even sure how he felt about it. He didn't know if he was happy for him, or if he was jellies.

...MEANWHILE DENMARK WAS...

"Sir..." Denmark said opening the door slightly and poking his head in. His usually smiling face was straight and mellow.

"Ah... Your home..." The man sitting at the desk said. There wasn't much to say about his appearance, he was pretty ordinary with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Yes,... But someone else is with me too." Denmark said stepping in leaving the door wide open.

"Oh?" The man said.

"Yes, it's Norway sir..." Denmark's voice was quiet as though if he spoke any louder he would be punished, which wasn't completely false.

"I see... Close the door, there's a bit of a draft in here." He said.

"Yes sir..." Denmark grabbed the door and closed it slowly and quietly without turning away from the man.

"What's wrong my pet?" He asked smiling as the words made Denmark flinch.

"Well... I- I was going to ask you... If..." Denmark tried to find the right words.

"Awe..." His boss said making him flinch again. "Listen to you, your at a lose for words, well out with it what did you want?"

"I wanted to know if Norway could... S-spend the night..." Denmark looked to the ground waiting for a scolding.

At first that's what his boss was going to do, but then he smiled "What's this, would you like him to join us... Tonight that is"

"Wha- N- no" Denmark said with a jolt, "I didn't know you where going to... No, no, never mind... I, maybe... Maybe I'll have him stay some other night..."

"Very well..." His boss smiled, "Then tonight it will just be the two of us again, for now go play with your little friend."

"Y- yes... Thank you sir..." Denmark said and slipped out the door.

...BACK WITH NORWAY...

"How much longer is he going to be?" Norway asked one of the maids.

"I don't know..." She said "Would you like something to drink how about that hot chocolate?"

"Yes... Actually, do you have any Butterfinger hot-chocolate?" Norway asked.

"Yes we do, I'll be right back." She walked out of the room and shortly after Denmark walked in.

"So where do you want to start?" Denmark asked. He was smiling, but Norway felt something weird about this smile.

"Are you feeling okay?" Norway asked.

"Well that's a first." Denmark said all strange emotion seeming to flee from his eyes "It's usually me who has to check on you."

Norway blinked at the sudden normality. "Well, okay then." He said. "Can we go to the video game room?"

"Absolutely." Denmark said. "That's my favorite too!"

"H- hey Denmark." Norway said with his head down slightly. "Who do you play all these games with?"

"Oh well... The servants usually, sometimes I play by myself. What do you want to play?" Denmark asked.

Norway didn't here the question all he herd was himself (oh good, he doesn't seem to have a particular person he... HOLD ON... Why am I talking like this... He's a guy!) Norway argued with himself in his head a few more moments when Denmark jolted him back to reality.

"Yo, spacecadet! What do you want to play?" He said suddenly standing by Norway.

"Whoa.?" Norway said and Denmark laughed at his surprise.

"Well?" Denmark said staring at him.

"How about a Nintendo game... Um... Maybe Gamecube and um... Super Smash Brothers Melee?" Norway said thinking about it. For some reason he wanted to play one that he knew Denmark liked too.

"Awesome!" Denmark grabbed the game and set everything up. Norway made himself a nice spot in the middle of the floor in that lovely circular area.

Denmark tossed him a controller, but didn't sit near him. Norway watched him and realized Denmark was trying to avoid sitting on that spot, but Norway had a feeling it didn't have to do with the fact that he was there.

They played different games for what seemed like hour's. Norway had sat right beside Denmark so they could communicate better in team biased games as though the characters in the game could here them.

Finally Denmark turned the final system off. "You have to go now, it's getting late." He said "Crap! I just lost the game again!"

"I did too..." Norway said.

Denmark looked at him with a smile, but this one seemed softer. "Thank you." He said and hugged Norway.

Norway felt his face flush up, but quickly covered it with anger.

"What's that for!" He said slightly pushing Denmark off. Denmark just stared smiling like he knew Norway was hiding how he really felt. How did he feel? He wasn't even sure. Maybe Denmark knew.

Whatever.

Norway had to leave, so some servants came in and lead him out. Denmark waved goodbye as he finished cleaning the game room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three - Can I be saved

Denmark was finishing cleaning when he herd the door open and close again, when he herd the latch he knew who it was.

"Boss..." He said without looking away from the shelf.

"You don't sound to happy to see me. Why wont you look at me?" He teased knowing the answer.

Denmark looked at him a mix of anger and fear, mostly fear, was written across his ice blue eyes.

"Should we do it in here?" His boss asked. "The bedding was so soft last time."

"No... N-not in here... It's already... Tainted..." Denmark said looking at the black bed like structure built into that little circle. Norway had sat there not knowing.

Before anything else could be said Denmark felt himself being pulled roughly, the remaining games flying out of his hands.

"Here I said, it's much better." He pushed Denmark onto the black bedding.

"Ah!" Denmark yelled as his boss sat over his waste.

"Why do you hate me?" His boss asked as he undid Denmark's tie.

"W- Why today, why now, please n- no!" Denmark said squirming.

"You know the more you struggle the more I like you, you think this would be one of the first things you learned." He pulled Denmark's belt off and wrapped it around his mouth so tight Denmark couldn't scream. "There, now you'll be quiet."

Norway took the long walk back to his house. He had almost forgot how cold it was outside. Just a little while ago he was enjoying the first snow with Denmark, now it was like a blizzard. His head was racing. Clips played backwards in his head.

(Why didn't Denmark want to sit on the bedding? Why did I want him to sit by me anyway? Why did he seem shaken coming back from his boss? Why did I care so much about it? Why does my face go red when he talks about me caring for him? Why was my first instinct for helping him acting like a lover? I could have acted like a brother. WHY WHY WHY!)

As he ranted to himself he didn't notice the small curve he made in his walk. He smacked into a poll.

"Owe... That hurt..." Norway shook it off and began walking again. He walked past the window where Denmark had been. The Holiday display was nice, Denmark must have loved it because of his love for the holidays, after all he did live with Finland for awhile.

(There I go again, thinking about him.)

He continued walking down the seemingly empty streets, after all who would want to be out here in this weather. As soon as the thought passed him he herd yelling. He squinted through the thick snow and saw Prussia running around the corner for his life.

"RUN AWAY!" He yelled running past Norway causing him to fall over.

"Watch it!" Norway yelled. The next thing he herd was Hungary's voice yelling "You better run! If you EVER touch Austria like that again I'll-"

She got cut off by a yelping noise. She looked down and realized that she had stepped on Norway, but not only did she step on him, she hit him in THAT spot.

"I AM SO SORRY!" She yelled, but Norway had passed out.

"W- where am I..." Norway said. He found himself walking down a hallway. It didn't take him long to notice he was in front of the game room at Denmark's house. He opened the door and entered. He looked around the arcade. Everything looked normal, but nothing felt right. He walked back to the wall with all the other doors. He put his hand on the DDR room but that didn't feel right, so he moved on. He went down to each door, but none of them felt right. He was about to open the last door to the video game room when the knob turned itself. Norway quickly ducked into the room next to it and kept the door cracked. A man walked out of the door. For some reason Norway didn't like that man, though he didn't know who it was. The man walked out of the game room. Norway came out of his hiding spot and went back to the door where the man had come from. He walked into the room. Everything looked normal once again, until his eyes fell to the circular depression in the center of the room. Laying there was Denmark. He was laying on his back. Tears where streaming down his eyes. His pants where unbuttoned and his shirt and jacket had been ripped open. His tie had been tightly wrapped around his mouth seemingly gagging him. His chest was covered in white liquid.

"Norway... NORWAY!"

Norway shot up. He was laying in a bed. He looked around and saw Austria, Hungary, and Prussia who was tied up in a corner.

"W- what's going on... Where am I?" Norway asked.

"Your at my house." Austria said. "Hungary hurt you and had to carry you back."

"I am so sorry!" Hungary said launching onto the bed and hugging Norway knocking him over.

"Okay, okay, get off me Hungary! Hey Waite... HUNGARY!" Norway said realizing something. "I need to talk to you. "

"Yeah, what about?" She said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I need to talk alone..." He said looking at Austria who nodded. Austria picked up Prussia and carried him out.

"Okay, we're alone now." Hungary said. "What is it?"

"Remember when we talked about Denmark?" Norway said.

"Yeah." Hungary nodded.

"Well, you know how you said some people try going after him more than others, and they could get away with it if it wasn't for people coming to help at the right time..."

"Yeah of cores, I'm always so concerned about him..." She said looking down.

"Well... I think there is someone who has gotten to him... More then once."

"How do you know?"

"Well today I was at his house-"

"You where hanging out with him! That's great!"

"No, please listen!"

"Sorry..."

"He told his servants to take me to a game room while he went to tell his boss he was home, when he came back he seemed shaken. That's not it though. While I was knocked out-"

"Sorry!"

Norway stared blankly waiting for her to calm down.

"Continue..." She said softly."

"I had a dream where I was back in the game room. There was a man who came out of the room. After he left I went into the room where he had come from, and I saw Denmark. He was... He was..." Norway's eyes where watering.

"What what!?" Hungary said.

"He was... His clothes where... And He was covered in... And he was crying... I think he was raped..." Norway said letting out a sob. He grabbed his mouth.

"What!" Hungary said angered until she saw Norway silently sobbing. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't give up hope... We'll get Denmark out of there and find out the truth... As for you, your staying the night here."

Hungary had calmed Norway down and took him out to the main room where they listened in silence to Austria playing the piano.

(Thank you Hungary... We'll save him... I just wish we didn't have to.)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four - Sleep over

Norway stayed at Austria's house for a few days because of the terrible storm. He had called Iceland to let him know he was okay. Now the storm had cleared and Norway was ready to go.

"I'm going to go see Denmark." He said as he gathered the few things he had with him.

"I'm coming with you." Hungary said "In case there's trouble."

They left the house and began moving through the snow. It wasn't that bad because the blizzard was over, but the snow was still some what thick on the ground.

They finally made it to Denmark's house and rung the doorbell. One of the maids opened it.

"Oh my!" She said to Norway. "Your back, I assume you wish to speak to Mr.. Denmark?"

"Yes, I do... Can you get him?" Norway said as she invited them in.

"Absolutely, wait here dearies." She chirped and ran off.

"I remember that women." Norway said. "When I was little she would tuck me in, sing me songs, read me stories, and take care of me when I was sick or hurt. She did all those things to Denmark too. I never thanked her for it. Her name is Cristal."

"Cristal eh?" Hungary said. "I've always liked that name."

Norway raised an eyebrow. "So if you and Austria have a kid it will be named Cristal?"

"Hey!" She huffed then they both chuckled a bit.

"NORWAY!" Came a voice from the top of the stares. It was Denmark. He slid down the banister and jumped landing right in front of them.

"Hey, Sup?" He said staring at Hungary.

"We came over to see if you wanted to spend the night at Austria's house. We're throwing a huge party!" Hungary said.

Norway looked at her. She never told him about the party.

"Really?" Denmark said. She had applied to his better nature seeing as he loved large gatherings of fun loving people.

"Yeah," She began to name them "Austria. Prussia, Norway, England, France, China, Finland, Iceland, *cough*Sweden*cough*, America, Spain, Italy, Germany, Japan, Greece, Turk-"

"Did you say Sweden?" Denmark said raising an eyebrow.

"Look I know you hate him." Hungary sighed "But he'll be with Finland so he should leave you alone. The point is a lot of people are coming to it, so will you?"

Norway just stayed back. Right now Denmark knew as much about the party as Norway did, but Norway was a little more lost.

"I'll talk it over with my boss... You said it's a sleep over right."

Hungary nodded, and for a small moment Norway saw concern on Denmark's face. It was gone quickly though and Denmark ran up the stares.

"What party?" Norway yelled but whispered at the same time.

"I made the arrangements with everybody, it's a reason to get Denmark out of the house for a night. Oh and you two will be sharing a room with Iceland."

"We- We'll be in a room together!" He yelled.

Their conversation was cut short after that at the sound of Denmark's voice.

"Oh h- hey boss, I was just looking for you."

"Yes what is it?"

"My friends are down at the door and they wanted to invite me to an over night party tonight."

"I see, and you want to go?"

"I- if I can."

"... Very well... Pack your things... And have fun."

"T- thank you sire..."

Denmark slid down the banister again "I can GO!" He curled his hands into fists and waved them in front of his face in a little 'squeeze' like motion. "Come on, wanna help me pack?"

"Absolutely!" Hungary yelled. Norway followed silently.

They got to Denmarks room and Denmark began packing.

"So..." Norway said suddenly. "Why did you sound scared around your boss?"

They couldn't see Denmark's face at first because he was getting boxers out of a dresser, but he turned around smiling.

"He scares the shit out of me." He said laughing.

Norway knew he was telling the truth, but he also knew he wasn't saying it how he felt it. He shook the question off as they walked out the doors of Denmark's house.

The walk to Austria's house was pretty silent, but when they got there and opened the doors silence boomed into chatter and laughter. The party had already started.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five - Capture the Flag

"Thank you all for coming!" Hungary said from the top of the stares. She had left Norway and Denmark down with the others in the main room.

All attention turned to her. Some people waved, others just stared.

"It has been awhile since I've thrown a party so I'd like to let some of our newer friends in on our fun times." She glanced at people like Lativa, America, Sealand, and other young nations. "But first I would like to thank Austria for letting me host this in his large house, everyone~"

"Thank you!" Came from all the countries that had been to these parties before.

"Okay." Hungary said. "For all the new people this is how it goes down. Right now we chit chat, eat snakes, say hello to friends etc. After that we start our game of capture the flag."

Mixed emotions raised in the room.

"After that we have a music session with dancing, playing, and singing. And finally before we call it a night we watch horror movies and tell stories. Then we go to bed." She smiled "Now off with you and your chatting!" She giggled and walked back down the stares to talk to people.

Norway and Denmark stood in Awkward silence until Iceland walked over.

"Hey." He said, "Glad to see you again Norway!" his voice had fake anger behind it.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up." Norway said play pushing him.

"So, Iceland." Denmark said. "Your new to this aren't you. You've never been to one of these awesome parties have you?"

"That's right." He said, "So what's capture the flag like?"

Norway and Denmark chuckled. After that they walked away in different directions leaving Iceland worried.

Denmark walked around saying hello to everyone and Norway just made sure to avoid him.

Denmark saw Finland sitting at a table and walked over.

"Hey Santa!" He said sitting down.

"Oh, Denmark, hello how have you been?" He said perking up.

"Good, how about you?" Denmark's eyes darted around as he asked.

Finland knew who he was looking for. "Sweden is off getting some drinks."

Before the conversation could continue Denmark herd the choppy voice. "Hello, Denmark Wht'r u doin here?"

"What are you doing in that outfit?" Denmark smirked

"Why'r u still single?" Sweden glared.

"Why did you go there so soon?"

"Oh no." Finland said already knowing what was going to happen.

"Why don't you go tlk to someone else?"

"Why don't you learn how to talk?"

"How cn u stnd tht weapon of urs?"

"Why is your weapon a fucking pole?"

"Why don't you go?"

"Why don't I stay?"

"Guys...." Finland broke in making them stop. "You two really need to work out your problems. Please stop."

"Okay." Denmark said smiling. "I'm gunna go talk to someone else, see you later Finland." and with that he walked off.

People talked for a while longer before Hungary was back at the top of the stares grabbing the attention again.

"Okay, chit chat is over, now time for CAPTURE THE FLAG!" She yelled it and people let out yells of excitement.

"Okay, this is how it's gunna work. Two teams, the first captain is picked like always. The person who captured the flag and lead their team to victory gets to be team captain for team one. That person is none other then our very own United Kingdom of Great Britton and Northern Ireland!

"CALL ME ENGLAND DAMN IT!" Came from the crowd and people laughed and parted as he walked up the stares.

"Glad to see you Artie!" Hungary said patting him.

"You want to die don't you." He said grumbling as Hungary gave him a friendly kiss on the check.

"Okay!" She turned back to the crowd. "Since he is the captain of the first team he gets to pick the captain of the second team. The rule is it has to be a new member. Your choices are pretty narrow now."

England looked around. "Of cores I'll pick the Git."

"America!" Hungary yelled. "Come up here!"

America walked up and Hungary kissed his check as well.

"Now." She said. "With our team captains picked I will sort the teams. For the new members, here's how it works. I'll set up a monitor for all of you to see, then I'll enter all of our names in a database. They will be sorted into two equal teams. England and America will be the base for each team. Now England will stand to the left and America to the right, when your name comes up go to the person you are under on the list." She walked off out of site from the main room. The only noise was hushed whispers as England and America walked to their sides of the room. England began taunting America.

"Are you ready Git, I'll rip your flag down with my boot and light it on fire!" England yelled across the room making all talk stop as everyone listened.

Sweden walked over to America and whispered. "Its tradition for u to inslt ur enemy." He said in his slurred voice.

"Oh." America said and nodded. He began to yell back. "I'll serve your flag on a silver platter, at least it will taste better then your cooking!"

The crowd gasped. Hungary came back.

"Okay!" She called from the top of the stares. A giant screen was dropping from behind her. "Here we go." Everyone watched as she opened a database and typed America vs. England at the top. She then typed in names one at a time. The names appeared on one side or the other in no particular order, but still came out even. By the end it looked like this:

Capture the flag

America vs. England

Canada Russia

France Germany

Italy Sealand

Cuba China

Japan Hong Kong

Hungary Austria

Prussia Romano

Spain Korea

Greece Turkey

Egypt Australia

Denmark Norway

Lativa Estonia

Sweden Finland

Lithuania Iceland

Poland Switzerland

Belgium Belarus

Liechtenstein Seychelles

Ukraine Taiwan

Ireland Vietnam

Thailand Cyprus

Everyone had gone to their sides, but Hungary remained at the top.

"Everyone sit!" She yelled. "Time for rules!" She called. She began typing on the computer and the rules showed up on the screen. (A/N: Though capture the flag itself was not invented by us, me and my friends play it this way)

Space - Indoors and Outdoors are open to anyone. Each team gets to clam one room as their own, but remember you want to keep your flag safe. That room is that teams base.

Flag - Each team will get one flag. Once the flag has been placed in your room no one from your team can touch the flag. Only one person at a time is aloud to guard the flag.

Weapons - Water guns. Sticky arrows. Rope for capture. When you've been hit you're dead for ten minutes. Everyone will be given a timer.

Communication - Walkie Talkie's. Everyone will be given one with an already set station for their own team. The captions have chosen the stations. It is forbidden to listen to the other teams station. Besides why would you, you need to listen for your own orders.

Members -

Captain - The captain is free to attack and move about freely however the captain cannot capture the flag. If you capture the Captain the captain will report his capture to his team. When this has happened everyone will set their watch to ten minutes. The team that captured the captain gets that much free time to go after the other teams flag. They can not kill anyone while they are neutral. The captain can not be killed.

Co-Captain - The captions hand picked assistant in crime. They can kill and move about but it takes three hits before they die. They can not capture the flag. If the captain is captured they become the new Captain until the original is freed.

Traitor - One walkie talkie from each side has been marked with a blue sticker. Whoever gets that walkie talkie is aloud to be the traitor. They can change sides whenever they want, but they can only do it once. If or when the traitor decides to turn they must announce over the walkie talkie that they have done so, it can't be a secret. They are not aloud to be in a room with a flag when they do this. When they find the captain of the team they have joined, the captain will fill them in on everything including letting them in on their walkie talkie station.

Spy - One of the walkie talkies on each side has a red sticker on it. That is the spy. The spy is the only one that has access to the opposing teams station at all times. The spy reports things to the captain of the team they are really on. Their goal is to act like a normal solider and not get found out. They can not capture the flag.

Messenger - The messenger will be given a white flag. If they are waving a white flag they have a message for the captain of the opposing team. If you are a part of the opposing team it is your job to lead the messenger to the captain. If the white flag is up you are not aloud to kill them and they are not aloud to kill you nor are they aloud to take your flag. If the messenger does not have the white flag up they are just another solider.

Flag guard - This person can be changed or stay through the whole game. If you are the flag guard you can not leave the room with the flag. They can kill and be killed and they are the only one that can protect the flag in it's room, including the door. If you are in the room with your flag in it and you are NOT the flag guard you can NOT protect your flag even if an enemy comes into the room.

Body guard - There are two of them, but they also have the choice to change or stay. Their job is to protect the Captain therefore they can not leave his side EVER. If the captain gets captured then they too are captured. Though the Captain is invincible the body guards can be killed. If a body guard dies the Captain must stay with them.

Assassin - A Solider specially picked by the captain to take out important figures such as the other teams Co-Captain, body guards, and flag guard. They can still kill whoever they want. They must take special care not to get caught.

Soldiers - People free to wonder anywhere they want. They can be killed ANYWHERE there is no safe zone or safe item for them, they are free to kill anytime. They can kill anywhere EXCEPT the room with their flag in it. They can change to Flag Guard or Body Guard in the game if both agree, that is switching NOT adding! They can take the other teams flag whenever they

Wish.

Who's who - Everyone must know who each captain, messenger, flag guard, body guard, and co-captain is. Everyone else can remain a secret.

Grabbing the flag - If you have the enemies flag and you get killed you must drop it. The only person that can retrieve the flag and bring it back to base is the flag guard. If the flag guard hasn't got it yet someone else from the opposing team can try to finish the job. If the flag guard hasn't come and you are on the team who's flag has been taken you may have one person watch it while the flag guard arrives. When the flag guard gets the flag they can still be killed. No one can protect the flag guard.

Saving the captain - If your captain is captured and it's past the ten minute mark so you can move you must save your captain. It's as simple as finding them and untie them without getting killed. You need your captain to win. If your captain is captured but you have the other teams flag they can still attempt to get it back.

Winning the game - The other teams flag MUST be in the room WITH your own flag. Your Captain MUST be FREE. And your Co-Captain MUST be ALIVE.

"Okay!" Hungary said. "The captains have their stations and the walkie talkies are laying out, everyone grab one!"

Everyone moved about grabbing walkie talkies.

Norway noticed Denmark on the other team. He looked at his walkie talkie. It had a blue sticker. He was a traitor.

Denmark noticed the same thing, and when he looked down on his walkie talkie he had a red sticker. He was the spy.

England gathered his team for discussion.

"Okay." He said "I need a co-captain." He looked around "Sealand." Sealand nodded excitedly "Okay now I need a Messenger.... Turkey." He smiled. "Lets see, a Flag guard... Hong Kong." He bowed. "I need two body guards... Germany and... Norway."

Norway looked up and nodded. This was perfect. He could capture the captain while they where out on the field. He knew he was quicker then Germany.

England continued "My assassin will be Seychelles." She waved her fist "Okay, the rest are soldiers, any objections?"

Everyone looked around and came to a subtle agreement. England turned ready to announce the 'need to knows' to the other team.

America was hyped up "My co-captain is Cuba! My messenger is Italy! My flag guard is Greece! My body guards are Sweden and Ireland! And my assassin is Egypt!"

When he was done he turned to face England. They both told what they needed too, and with Hungary's word, they were off.

The game had started.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six - Who's side are you on anyway?

England chose a bed room for their home base, and so did America. People where running around randomly shooting each other. Italy was run ragged sending messages of nothing but insults from America to England and back. He didn't mind though, it was better then getting shot.

Denmark had made a quick note to England that he was the spy for his team. England was happy because America wasn't good at finding spies, and Denmark was better at being a spy.

Norway was walking down a hallway with England and Germany and was being rather absent minded. He was watching England's back, but never even noticed Denmark coming up to tell him. As far as he knew Denmark was still on the other team. He looked at his walkie talkie in secret starring at the blue sticker.

Suddenly loud yells where herd. Seychelles was fighting Greece, and by the sounds of it Greece was winning. England began to run towards the noise.

"Perfect, she found the flag!" He was followed by Norway and Germany. Now was the time.

Seychelles ran out of the room right as they arrived. Greece wasn't far behind, but when he saw England he retreated back to the room with the flag yelling something into the walkie talkie about C4 under attack. Most likely a code thought up on the spot by America before the game started. (A/N: Does America know that C4 is a term for high level explosives?)

Right before England got to the door Norway decided to strike.

He turned his walkie talkie on right next to England. "I am the traitor!" As soon as he said that he Shot Germany (A/N: Remember it's not a real weapon) and grabbed England's arms pulling them behind his back. "And I have captured the captain."

He put his walkie talkie to England's mouth. "I, England, have been captured by Norway."

Norway put the walkie talkie back to his mouth. "There's your S.O.S. can you find me?" As he said that he began to run. Though Germany was still 'dead' he followed as he had been captured too.

Norway found America quickly. He was in a room with Ireland, Sweden, Egypt, Denmark, and Cuba.

"Sire!" Norway said. "I am the traitor from England's side, I have come to join you, and this." He threw England and Germany to the ground "Is my proof."

America got wide-eyed and over overjoyed . He turned his walkie talkie on and called through. "Okay everybody Norway was a traitor from England's side, he is now with us!" cheering came back through. America whispered the new station into Norway's ear, and he changed.

"Hello... Team..." He said through it. Hello's were returned.

"Fuck!" England said under his breath.

Norway left the room now a member of America's group. Denmark followed him.

"Why did you do that?" He asked.

"Because..." Norway said. "It means this team is closer to being the victors, because even if they get the flag we have their captain."

"What do you mean we?" Denmark said.

"Your on America's team right?" Norway said.

"No... I'm the spy."

"What.... Wait, why did you tell me that!? I could report you!" Norway said.

"But you wont." Denmark said smiling then walked ahead around the corner. Norway looked at his stop watch, the ten minutes were up, the other team could move again.

Since their captain was captured Hong Kong was under fierce attack. America's team now knew where the flag was and everyone went after it. It didn't bother him though. Most of the time he would just hide making them think the flag had been left alone.

One of his attackers was Egypt, who was also very good at his job, had managed to kill him and take the flag. As he ran down with it however he was taken out by Finland and Iceland. They called Hong Kong back after ten harsh minutes of keeping the other team away and the flag was safe again.

Back on the other side of the house Seychelles was working hard as well. She had caused a distraction making America leave the room. England and Germany where left alone. Seychelles gave a special sign over the walkie talkie and in a matter of moments Romano and Korea where freeing the two from there ropes.

England took a walkie talkie "Attention, your captain is back. Give them Hell!" He paused for a moment "Turkey, come in."

"Hello?" Turkey called in.

"Where are you?"

"The west wing."

"Have you seen America?"

"Yes, he just went by me, he's headed outside."

"I have a message for him."

"What?"

"Tell him that the game has yet to reach climax, in fact, tell him it's barley begun."

"Roger!"

England laughed to himself. He got back on the walkie talkie. "Hong Kong, Switzerland, come in."

"Yes?" Switzerland's voice came through.

"I'm here." Hong Kong said shortly after.

"I need you two to switch places, Switzerland take the flag, Hong Kong, I'm sending Seychelles your way, I want you two to take out Greece, GET THAT FLAG!"

"Right!" Switzerland said.

"I will proceed." Hong Kong said.

"Sir?" Came a voice through England's walkie talkie. It was Taiwan. "What are you planning?"

"All in good time." England chuckled and continued contacting other people "Sealand!"

"Brother?" Came a returning voice.

"I'm in the East wing, come find me now is the time we stick together."

"RIght!"

England sighed and looked at Germany "Only a few more calls. Russia, Belarus!"

"Sir!" Russia said. "Belarus is with me, what do you want?"

"Get me America!"

"Sir!" They both said.

"China!" He called out.

"Aru?"

"I need another body guard, your my new choice."

"Aru!"

"This will be fun." England said both into the walkie talkie and to Germany.

Austria, who was the spy for America's team, had been listening to this conversation and was on the move to report everything to America.

Spain, who had the option of being a traitor and going to England's side knew who Austria was.

"I am a traitor!" Spain said into the walkie talkie. As he did he took out Austria who was just around the corner.

After that he found and reported to England.

England headed back to the room with their flag with China, Germany, Sealand, and now Spain and Switzerland. They sat in silence for a while before they got swarmed with calls.

"Sir! It's Turkey, the message has been sent, America was taken aback."

"That sounds good." England chuckled.

"Sir! This is Russia, America has been captured, where do you want us to go?"

"Bring him back to our flag."

"Sir, this is Australia, I have killed Cuba."

"Really? That's great, good job!" England was happy to here the unexpected news.

"Sir!" This is Seychelles, We have the flag, we are headed your way!"

"Good! Estonia, Finland, Iceland, Korea, Romano, Turkey, Vietnam, Taiwan, Cyprus. All of you, find them and guard them!"

"Sir!"

A few moments later The other teams flag, the American flag, was in England's hand.

"Lets see..." He said "I see both of the flags, I'm free, and Sealands alive... Oh look, we win!"

The team cheered. Denmark announced the victory over the walkie talkie to the other team.

They all gathered together again back in the main room where the party started.

"Okay!" Hungary said. "Two things happen when a team wins. One is bragging rights until the next game."

"FUCK I LOST!" Denmark yelled laughing as he said it.

"DAMN YOU DENMARK!"

"Fuck!"

"Crap!"

"I lost!"

The room filled with people screaming as all of them played the game. Then the speech continued.

"Okay okay, the second thing is, the winning team gets to destroy the loosing teams flag anyway they want."

At that England stood up. "I have already made the arrangements. Everyone head outside."

They all filed out of the room.

"Hong Kong are you ready!" England yelled. Soon everyone noticed where he was looking. They all looked up, and Hong Kong was on the roof.

"I'm ready!"

"Light her up."

Hong Kong bent over and lit something that no one could quite make out until it shot off. It was a fire work with the American flag flowing off of it. As it shot into the air it exploded into colors forming the English flag, amongst the color bright orange sparks representing the flaming remains of the American flag speckled down.

Everyone on the winning team waved and yelled with excitement.

"Okay!" Hungary yelled. "Everyone get down here, it's time for the horror movies!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven - How they got together only to fall apart

At Hungary's word everyone filed into the house again and grabbed their pillows and blankets throwing them all around the floor of the main room that had been cleared of all tables chairs and other things. The giant screen at the top of the staircase was now hooked to a DVD player. Everyone sat or laid around the floor and no one cared who's stuff they were on.

Denmark sat next to Norway and Iceland.

"Ah~" He said as he sat down. "The second use for the BAS."

"What's the BAS?" Iceland and Norway asked at the same time.

"Well, back when me and Hungary were dating..." Denmark said with a far off remembrance face.

The other two just stared.

"Yeah, we use to date... Anyway she was setting up the idea of these parties and she had the idea of making a giant screen. Austria, Her, and I decided Austria's house would be the best place for it so then we thought up what we would include in the awesome parties. Hungary said there should be a big screen for everyone to see, incase we watched movies or YouTube video's or something. She said she wanted to install it from top to bottom of the stares like it is, and I told her that would be one Big Ass Screen. She didn't care though so we would come over to Austria's house everyday for about a week putting it together and hooking it to different things to make sure it worked. Big Ass Screen had become an inside joke so when we called Austria we said we were coming over to work on the BAS." He smiled as he recalled those days. (A/N That's one BAS! Fishers may laugh now)

Iceland laughed. "That's cool!"

Norway noticed a distant sadness in Denmark's eyes, but before he could say anything the lights went off.

"Okay!" Hungary said walking away from the DVD player with a remote. "We've picked Dead Silence." (A/N: 'Dead Silence' is a horror movie about a puppet, look it up if you want to find out more)

Hungary made her way through the people and sat next to Denmark. At first she didn't say anything because she had to press the play button and make sure everything was running smoothly, then she turned to the three.

"Hey guys." She said.

"Hey, babe." Denmark said snickering.

Hungary play punched his arm, but it must have been a little hard because he closed one eye and rubbed it after her fist moved.

"Why did you call her babe?" Norway asked.

"Oh, I called her babe way before we ever dated, and I don't plan on stopping either." He said directing the last part towards Hungary herself.

"So they finally know we were dating?" Hungary asked.

"Yeah, actually, I thought they knew a long time ago." Denmark shrugged then put his attention on the movie.

"So can you tell us more about it?" Norway asked making his way right next to Hungary. Iceland followed and they made a tiny triangle so they wouldn't bother anyone around them.

"You don't want to watch the movie?" Hungary asked.

"No, I've seen it to many times." Norway said shrugging. "What about you Iceland." He looked over at the other Nation who blushed slightly.

"Oh, I- I'm not much for scary movies... And clowns, or puppets only makes it worse." He said looking down.

Hungary smiled as though she knew something that Norway didn't, but he shook it off.

"Okay." Hungary said. "I own this movie so I can watch it whenever, anyway you want to know more about me and Denny?"

"Yeah... You and Denny..." Norway said.

"Okay, lets see..." Hungary said. "Well we decided to date on a pretty normal summer day. We had run into each other at the mall... Literally. I had, uh, fallen on top of Denmark because I was the one that ran into him. He blushed, I made fun of him for it... Joking of cores, then we got up and went for ice cream as a 'sorry sorry it's cool' sort of thing. We got to talking and somewhere down the road he asked me out. We dated for awhile, nothing big really happened, we held hands, and kissed a few times, but that's it."

"You kissed..." Norway said.

Iceland looked at Norway concerned and Hungary smiled.

"Yeah, but it was never anything more then, I don't know, three seconds. It's not like we made out."

"Oh..." Norway sighed. "So why did he love you?"

"I asked the same thing to him once." Hungary said with the same far off look Denmark had on when he talked about her. "The thing is, Denmark can't explain his emotions. He really can't, no matter what emotion it is. I asked him, but he couldn't put it to words. I know he was trying, and I know he really loved me, but he couldn't say why. It's the same with any emotion though. I asked him why he hated Sweden, but he couldn't say. I even asked him why he was friends with you, Iceland, and he couldn't say."

"Oh?" Iceland said. "Why did you ask him?"

"Oh that came out wrong..." She said. "It's not like I don't like you, I just wanted to see if he really had that much of a problem telling about how he feels. It's strange, but I think he wants to tell people how he feels, and he tries his hardest too, but something has happened to him that makes even the idea seem practically impossible."

Norway thought about it for a moment then remembered something.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because... It means this team is closer to being the victors, because even if they get the flag we have their captain."

"What do you mean we?"

"Your on America's team right?"

"No... I'm the spy."

"What.... Wait, why did you tell me that!? I could report you!"

"But you wont."

(Was he saying that because he knew that I liked him, or was it something else, was he trying to let me know he trusted me...) Norway glanced at Denmark who was clinging to a pillow (No! Hold on, I don't like him... No, I don't)

Norway looked at Hungary then at Iceland. Iceland was looking back at him, but when he looked Iceland turned away with a red face.

"So, why did you love him?" Iceland asked breaking the silence.

"Oh." Hungary said. "Well, he was funny, gentle and nice. He was also independent, strong, brave, free, and protective. He saved me once, he hurt himself doing it too."

"What happened?" The two others said now intently listening for the story.

"Oh, well I was at this bar and there was a guy about three times my size that wouldn't leave me alone. I didn't have a weapon on me, and besides that I was a little to tipsy to fight. The worst part is my chair was against a wall, so between the wall, the table, and him, I couldn't move. That's when Denmark entered the bar. He was going to the bar when I screamed, thy guy touched my chest. Denmark ran over and at first simply said excuse me, but the guy wouldn't listen, he just said go away punk. Denmark got mad and he punched the wall next to the guy and yelled excuse me. The guy turned and saw that Denmarks fist was pressed against a now smashed brick wall. Denmark just smiled and said, 'That's a living person, who thinks, feels, and has a free mind to do as she wishes, and you know what else, that person is my girlfriend.' That's exactly what he said too, I remember. The guy ran out. Denmark pulled his hand away and the whole thing was purple, he had smashed every finger. He also had to pay for the bar's wall, I wanted to help him pay, but he wouldn't let me."

"Wow..." The two said and both looked at Denmark.

"So why did you break up?" Norway asked.

"Well..." Hungary thought again "Boy you like to here me talk... We were happy together, and there was no anger involved... It's just that he was always so distant..." She looked at Denmark slight sadness showing through her eyes. "There was something bothering him deep down... I knew whatever it was, was keeping him from having a truly happy relationship. He loved me, he really did... And I loved him too, but... We both knew it was going nowhere and we... We said 'lets just be friends' and we moved on... We were both a little sad, I'm sure even he would admit that, but... We both knew that there was something wrong with him that needed to be fixed... I just wasn't the one that had the right tools..."

"Oh, that's sad." Iceland said. Norway remained speechless. "It's kind of like he got cut, but you didn't have a patch... So he needs to find the one who has it?"

"Right."

As they talked Norway thought to himself (What needs fixed... Who is going to be able to do it?)

Norway joined back into the conversation and things went on as such. Their conversations became random and pointless somewhere along the way. They hadn't paid any attention to the movie what so ever, but somewhere along the way something scary happened that made a lot of people (including America XX) scream. Norway hadn't noticed before, but his hand was close to Denmark's and when the scary thing happened Denmark reached out and grabbed it.

Norway looked up at him with a face full of blush, but Denmark hadn't even noticed.

Norway looked back at Hungary with a 'what do I do!?' face, but she just laughed.

They continued conversations, Norway didn't move his hand and Denmark moved it soon after he had grabbed it, and eventually the movie was over.

If your in the mood to watch Horror movies now then here is a list for you.

(If your in the mood for romance your out of luck sorry)

Horror Movies I would watch:

Anything by Steven King

13 Ghosts

Nightmare on Elm St

Wish Master

Puppet Master

Dead Silence

Friday the 13th

Halloween

Final Destination

Leprechaun

Child's Play

The Unnamable

Alien

Predator

Silent Hill

The Hills Have eyes

Saw (1 is still the best...)

The Messengers

Mirrors

Silence of the Lambs

Hell Raisers

The happening

Signs

The Village

Game Over

The Hand (--- That is an OLD one)

The Evil Dead

The Boogins

They Live

Pumpkinhead

Scarecrow

The Cube

The Grudge

The Poltergist

The (Origional) Exorsist

The Amityville Horror

The Cave

Komodo

Lake Placid

Arachnophobia

Starship Troopers

Tremors

The Watcher

The Pit and the Pendulum


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight - What is true horror to you?

Everyone went around gathering their own stuff for bed talking to each other and laughing about people who got scared and different things.

Hungary told Norway, Iceland, and Denmark where they would be staying. She then walked off to direct others. She stood at the foot of the staircase directing people pointing and talking. England walked over to her and the two of them had a strange looking conversation according to their hand movements and facial expressions, finally they both nodded and England walked away.

Norway was about to ask Iceland what he thought the conversation was about, but he found that Iceland was already half way up the stares to their bedroom. He had almost forgot that he would be sharing a room with Iceland, and Denmark.

Most of the people had gone up now as Denmark and Norway made their way up. Hungary grabbed Norway's arm.

"Go on ahead Denny, I have to talk to Norry." She said sweetly.

(Norry?) Norway thought to himself.

"Kay, night babe."

"Oh, one of these days..." She glared until he was out of sight. "So, did you notice?" She asked excitedly.

"Notice what?"

"The way Iceland looks at you, but tries to turn when you look back, the way he looked sad when you talked about Denmark."

"What about it."

"Well think, you look at Denmark when he's not looking, but when he does look you have trouble looking him in the eye. When I talk about how we use to be dating you look sad, now ask yourself how do you feel about Denmark?"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I don't know, what is it? Don't kid yourself either. Look deep down and admit it. I'm the only one here, and I already know."

Norway thought for a long time. "I... I like... L- love.... I love him?... I love him..."

"Okay, if you act that way about Denmark because you like him then Iceland acts like that about you because he likes..."

"Me?" Norway said rather absently.

"Bingo!"

Norway came to a sudden realization "Iceland!" He ran up the stares (Oh all that time I was wanting to learn more about Denmark, I never even noticed... Oh, it must have broken his heart, he must know how I feel by now.)

When he got to the room he saw Iceland and Denmark staring blankly. He looked around and noticed why. There were only two beds.

"I knew she would do something." Denmark said laughing. "She always likes messing with me... Okay boys I'll sleep on the floor."

"What if two of us share a bed?" Norway said and wished he hadn't as soon as he did.

"Okay, you wanna share a bed with me?" Denmark asked.

"N- No..." Iceland said. When the other two stared he thought of something quick. "Well... Me and Norway are a lot smaller so we would fit better on a bed... I know they are king sized, but it would still mean more room..."

"Actually that's a good idea... Thanks Iceland." Norway said (He didn't want me to lay with Denmark.)

They laid their stuff on the beds and sat down on the sides facing each other. None of them where really tired so they talked to pass the time.

"Hey I know!" Denmark said "What does true horror mean to you guys?"

"Um..." Iceland said. "Well, Spiders, Heights, Clowns... Puppets..."

Denmark nodded "Yeah, I hate Clowns and Puppets too. My true horror would be... Hm... Dealing with in-laws when their angry."

Iceland and Denmark laughed then looked at Norway who had his head down lost in thought. He finally spoke, but kept his head down.

"True horror. A wise man said the only thing to fear is fear itself, but is being afraid of being afraid okay? What about... The thought of a loved one dieing? Or getting hurt so bad that it never heals, like they never find the person that has the patch. The idea of watching your loved one suffer knowing your not the one that can help them, your not the one with the patch. What if you have to leave them behind because, though it hurts, you know your only keeping them from finding the one that can help. Maybe true horror is when you love someone more than anything, but they never return the feeling, maybe they miss all the signs you give them, and you begin to crumble from the inside out."

As Norway talked, he did not realize there was a good vent system where all the countries could hear.

"What if true horror is the idea of falling in the dark, but not just falling, you never land, it's just a never ending drop. I don't think it's possible to hit rock bottom, there is always room to fall. Someone can always hurt you again. For every way someone can kill you, there are two thousand ways they can hurt you so bad you wish they had killed you. The thought of suicide is horrible too. The thought of someone being hurt so bad and falling so far that they can't find a way back out. I guess the fall must be a lot better when you can't feel it. True horror could be that monster under your bed, not the one that you think is there when you're a kid, but the one you know is there as an adult. The monster made of secrets, lies, pain, guilt, betrayal, sorrow, shame, and sewed together by blood and tears."

"True horror can be something simple too." Came a new voice through the vents for everyone to hear. It made Norway look up. It was Finland. "True horror can just be the thought of seeing a friend cry... Or maybe the idea of them ever having the time to think of any thing sad."

"Maybe it's your knowledge of something you can't avoid." Greece said. "Like when you get a pet that you know will die long before you ever do."

"Maybe..." The last voice made everyone skip a beat, it was Italy "True horror is when you fear something for a foolish reason, and you come to find that your a fool and that the thing you fear is your best friend, but when you do it's to late. That friend is gone, and you realize that true horror is the fact that, that friend is never coming back, and the only memories you have are of you running away."

There was a long silence and no doubt that a few people, including Iceland, Finland, Hungary, and even England, were in tears.

"Well..." Denmark finally said in a soft voice. "What got that started?"

Norway paused and closed his eyes in another deep thought "Well, your mind makes you say strange things when your tired..."

"Okay, well that's a sign to go to bed then. Good night!" and with that Denmark laid down and pulled his blankets over him.

Norway and Iceland got into their bed. When they climbed in they were facing each other, but Iceland quickly rolled back over.

Norway smiled and thought to himself (Thank you Iceland, but I have to find out... I need to know if I am Denmark's patch.) That was the last thought he had before he drifted into his dream world where true horror was nothing more than a nightmare. Nightmares can't hurt, or so they say.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine - The investigation of things that kill in the night

Norway figured he must have been asleep for about two hours before he herd noises. He woke up to see Denmark getting up and heading towards the door whispering something like 'I'm coming, I'm coming' to someone on the other side of the door.

When Denmark finally opened the door Norway couldn't believe what he saw. A whole group of Nations were outside the door, including a few that didn't normally get along at all.

He saw England, Hungary, China, France, Turkey, Greece, and a few others he couldn't make out in the darkness.

Before he had a chance to say anything Denmark was out the door and they were gone.

Norway was getting out of bed when he felt movements besides his own. He looked over and Iceland was also getting up.

They looked at each other and nodded in agreed silence. They both got up and walked out. They decided the first place they would check was down in the main room. Their guess was right.

They saw the strange group setting up equipment. England, Denmark, China, and Turkey were marking the walls, floors, and other things with strange symbols.

"What are you doing?" Iceland asked walking over to Hungary.

"Oh hello, did you want to join us?" She asked.

"Hey!" England called "I thought you said no new members tonight!"

"Yeah..." She said, "but what's the fun in that?"

"Alright, alright." Denmark said "Why don't we start this after we see if they even want to do it." He placed a symbol on the center of the floor.

"What are you doing?" Norway and Iceland asked.

China walked over "Paranormal investigation. This house is haunted, our goal is to find it, record it, then exercise it. Austria requested that we do it, after all we are the best aru!"

"Oh?" Norway said "Sounds like fun."

"Exercise?" Iceland said "What kind of ghost needs a work out."

"Oh boy." Came from most of the people who were already in the group.

"It means we are going to send it away, you know, to the land of the dead."

"Oh." Iceland said "I feel dumb..."

"You should." Prussia said then laughed and patted Iceland on the back.

"Okay!" Greece said. "Everything is in place, everyone come here and we will spit everyone into teams.

Investigative teams:

England Hong Kong

Prussia Hungary

Greece Turkey

China Iceland

Denmark Norway

Switzerland France

"Does that sound fair?" He asked. Everyone nodded without another word, grabbing equipment. Norway and Iceland couldn't believe Greece pared himself with Turkey, and Turkey agreed. Before they knew it their partners were handing them equipment. Radios, Cameras, and other things. Most of the stuff they got strapped to a belt given to them, the only thing they had to hold was a camera.

Everyone began splitting up. There where absolutely no lights on. Norway was starting to think of the show Ghost Hunters. He liked that show because it was funny, and he admittedly liked ghost stories.

"Who's equipment is this anyway?" He said looking at his camera and belt.

"Oh." Denmark laughed. "Everyone pitched in a bit, but Hungary and I are in charge of taking care of it."

They herd a thud coming from in the room ahead of them. It was the piano room.

"Come on, quietly though." Denmark said as he made his way into the room.

Norway followed not sure what he would do if this was a ghost they had come across. As they entered the room all signs of activity stopped.

"Awe man," Denmark said "I thought we had found it!"

As he said that the door closed. With a slam and a click it was shut and locked from the outside.

"Son of a-" Denmark was about to finish when he thought of something "Okay guys, that's cute, but there will be no make-out session for you!" He laughed.

Norway sighed. "Do they normally do things like this?" He put his back against the door.

"No, in fact, I don't think it was them." Denmark said. "I just know how to deal with ghosts like this."

"How?" Norway asked.

"Well, since it made a noise to bring us in here, only to lock us in, it's the type of ghost that only wants to freak us out." He said "Or it wants to harm us."

"Well witch is it?" Norway said glaring at him.

"I don't know." Denmark said sitting next to Norway.

They stayed quiet for awhile before Denmark spoke again.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"What?" Norway jumped at the sudden noise. "You know who I-" Denmark placed his hand over Norway's mouth.

"Are you a boy or a girl?" He paused shortly between each question. "How old are you? Are you here to harm us? What is your name?"

Soon they felt the door being hit behind them. They jumped away from it as it broke open. The rest of the investigative team was standing there.

"We need to talk, now!" England said with a worried look. "We may be in over our heads."

"What time is it anyway?" Denmark asked as they walked down the hall back to HQ, which is the equipment room.

"About three in the morning." England said, "We have about three hours to figure this out."

"Figure what out?" Norway asked.

"What in the hell we dragged up here."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten - The White Man

"What do you mean by 'we dragged here'?" Norway asked as they all sat in the room

"Well..." England said and looked around. "Hong Kong, China, Prussia, Greece, Turkey, and I all used an Ouija (WeeGee) board."

"Hold on." Iceland said when no one else spoke, "Aren't those things just ways to open the gates to the underworld?"

"Not quite..." Denmark said. "You see they bring about something else." He looked around to the others who had done this sort of thing before and they all nodded before he continued. "The White Man." Denmark whispered.

"What? Who's that?" Norway asked.

Turkey coughed. "Well we don't really know. You see a long time ago when this team we have were new at this we tried different things. We also knew of legends of the Ouija board, so we tried one out." He paused. "They are not gates to the underworld, however when in use by someone who has great power to feed from they do bring about something worse."

"You see." England said. "The White Man is that 'something worse.' Before you ask, we do not know much about him. The first time we used the Ouija we were in a house with no activity. Nothing happened when we used it so we assumed it was all hype. When we went to bed we left our equipment out to see if anything would happen in our absence, and it did."

At that time Hungary decided to take over. "When we checked the audio we got footsteps. No one was accountable for being awake at that time, but it still wasn't good enough. When we watched the video we saw a figure, not quite a perfect full body, but enough to make him out. It was a tall man in a white suit with a matching top hat. We couldn't make out a face, or any detail for the suit. The only detail was that of the cane that he carried. It was also white, but the top was a golden Hawks head."

"The next night." Hong Kong said taking over, "We used the board again, but stayed up. We tried asking questions to see if we caught anything, and we did. The only thing the ghost told us is that he was a man, and that we brought him here with our power, and the power of the Ouija board. He wouldn't tell us his name, age, or history and that's why we call him the White Man. When we went back to look and listen we herd the answers that we didn't hear at the time, and we saw the figure in the very same room we were in. We never noticed a thing when it happened though."

"Okay enough talking." Denmark said. "Let's check the equipment."

They set up the audio first. The first audio was Denmarks.

"Who are you?"

"The White Man."

Norway and Iceland jumped, but the others just listened.

"Are you a boy or a girl?"

"I am a man."

"How old are you?"

"I know not age."

"Are you here to harm us?"

"Yes."

Everyone froze. In silence they stuck in another audio test. It was Turkey talking.

"Who are you?"

"The White Man."

"Are you the ghost that haunts this house?"

"No, I ate him."

"Did you live in this house?'

"No."

"Did you die in this house?"

"No?"

Greece's voice was picked up at the end "Alright Turkey, that's enough for now."

"Alright we'll go check on the others."

"Leaving already? See you soon."

Everyone took in a deep breath. They went through the rest of the audio and everything came out with the same conclusion. The White Man was among them.

"Alright." England said "I'm going to another room to investigate. I'm taking video and audio equipment, and I'm going alone." He walked out and the others stayed.

"Okay." Hungary said, "So apparently he's out to get us for some reason."

"I don't understand aru." China said "All this audio was done in a short amount of time. Wouldn't that mean he was in two places at once aru?"

"Yeah it would." Norway said thinking of the mathematics of it.

"Okay, but did we ever really know the full extent of his power?" Denmark said "I mean are we even sure he is human?"

"GGAAAAHHHHHH~!" England's voice was herd echoing through the halls.

Everyone got up and ran in the direction of the noise. The noise had come from in the dining room. When they entered England was laying on the table passed out under a chandelier."

"Get him out of here!" Hungary yelled looking around. A few chairs had been knocked over.

They took England back to the main room and laid him down. Hungary let his head rest on her lap as they listened to the audio.

"So you are The White Man."

"Yes."

"Why are you calling yourself that?"

"It is yours."

"Why are you here?'

"You called."

"Why do you want to hurt us."

"I want you, angel."

"Will you gain something of this?"

"ANGEL!!!"

"GGAAAAHHHHHH~!"

After that the sound got cut off.

"Thank the Gods he can only stay for so long after an Ouija board has been used." Greece said. "He should leave very soon."

Iceland looked at England. "What about him."

"He'll be fine." Turkey said, "He's been through worse. Lets take England to bed and wrap things up here."

"Alright!" The team said in agreement.

"So." Denmark said, "How was it, do you think you would do this again?"

"I don't know." Norway said, "I mean, first impressions are important, and you kind of scared us pretty bad."

"Yeah, good point." He said, "Soooo, no?"

"Don't count me out yet." Norway said laughing, "I said pretty bad not completely."

"I'm up for it again sometime... As long as there's no Ouija board or White Man."

They all laughed and headed to bed.

The next morning everyone headed off for home saying their good-byes and thanking Hungary for the party.

Everyone who was at the investigation last night played it cool and pretended like nothing happened last night. They said Hungary would report findings to Austria since he requested it. Everyone knew they were a paranormal team, but no one knew when they would work.

Norway headed home like the rest, separated from Denmark again. At least for now.

The story behind The White Man:

I have always been a firm believer in the paranormal. I have done research, and my very own investigations with the technology I have acquired.

Two friends of mine joined me one night at my house because I believed it was haunted. The house showed signs of activity such as noises, moving doors, shadows, and even a blue light that I remember seeing at least twice. We set up some equipment (I don't have the AWESOME stuff, but what I have does the job) and got to talking.

One of my friends said that she had an Ouija board with her because she wanted to know if the legends about the gate to the underworld were true. She said since we were doing paranormal things anyway that we should try it out. Now, though I believe in a lot of things, I never thought the Ouija board itself had any special power, so I said sure.

We sat around and began asking questions. Nothing happened. We left the board out on the table as we went to investigate on the actual haunting. After the investigation we began to listen to the audio.

We asked questions to the ghost. The answers we got were not perfect, but we tried to make them out the best we could.

"Are you with us now?"

"Yes."

"Did you live here?"

"No."

"Why are you here?"

"You."

"What is your name"

- No response -

"How old were you when you died?"

- No response -

When we listened to the audio we were stunned to say the least. The answer that confused us at the time was 'You'. We watched the video and everything became clear.

One of the cameras was set up in the room where we used the Ouija board. Nothing happened when we were there, but when we left we couldn't believe it.

A figure appeared out of nowhere. It was standing through the table right where the Ouija board was, it walked out of the table as though it was a normal person standing on normal ground.

The figure looked just as I described in the story, the only detail we could make out was the Cain. The rest was shielded from the bright glow of all the white.

Since it didn't tell us its name we named it The White Man.

I don't know what he did that night. All I do know is before he came there was activity and after he left there was none, no noises, no moving doors, no shadows, no orb, nothing.

We burned that Ouija board. I've never used an Ouija board since. I've brought up the name Ouija to other people, and they have told of a strange white ghost. They say he feeds off the ghosts already in a house.

Bringing about The White Man:

The place you are at must have a ghost or other form of paranormal being to feed off of.

You must have a TRUE Ouija board for him to come through

You must NOT be in the room with the Ouija board

This is why 90% of Ouija users never have anything happen. They don't have a TRUE (not walmart) Ouija board, they are not in a haunted area, or they have the Ouija with them at all times.

Now that I have told you about the white man and how you can bring him about if you really want I must worn you. This really isn't a good idea. I would never suggest bringing about The White Man, though he has shown no signs of hurting people, there is still a great mystery about him that troubles many people that know of him.

Please people, if paranormal is not your thing I would really thank you not to tell me this is a load of Bull Shit or anything like that. If you don't believe in the paranormal leave the people who do alone. Nothing you say will change my mind on it, so please don't leave bad comments over this, thank you.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven - A night with you

xxxYeah, this gets to the good stuff xxx

A week has past since the party and Norway hasn't been in contact with anyone other than the random phone calls from Hungary and Iceland.

He was walking down the cold streets and decided to go through the park. He liked the park better during the winter for some reason. It was a large park surrounded by evergreens. Winding paths went in through the trees leading to a fountain in the middle. The park was very large and maze-like so they put up 'you are here' signs.

No one else seemed to be in the park, that's why Norway likes it better in the winter. He was sitting on the edge of the fountain when he herd faint panting coming from the other side.

He got up to investigate. He found Denmark sitting on the other side of the fountain. He was curled just slightly with his legs close to the fountain and his elbows resting on them. His back was arched slightly to let his face rest in his hands. Norway noticed he was slightly shaking.

"Denmark?..." He said softly resting his hand on the Danes shoulder. Denmark flinched which made Norway jump back.

"Oh... N- Norway." Denmark said looking up. He looked as though he was running a fever, and his eyes were building up with water.

"What happened?" Norway asked sitting next to him.

"D- don't worry about it..." Denmark said.

Norway stayed quiet, he didn't want to take no for an answer, but he knew he would need a different way around. "How about you come to my house, it's wormer there."

Denmark nodded and they both stood up. The walk to Norway's house was quiet, with Denmark clinging slightly to Norway's sleeve.

When they arrived at Norway's house, Norway wasn't about to let Denmark off easy.

"Okay." He said leading Denmark to a chair. "You need to tell me what happened now."

Denmark stayed quiet.

"Come on Denmark." Norway thought for a moment, "Who was it, your boss?"

Denmark froze.

"It was wasn't it. My dream was true. He is abusing you isn't he?"

At the those words Denmark broke into tears. They were soft, and he buried his head, but Norway still knew.

"I'm sorry." Norway whispered. "I just needed to know, I have to help you."

Denmark nodded lifting his head up.

Norway wiped away his tears. For some reason all the shyness that normally filled him when he was around Denmark was gone. Now all he wanted to do was to protect him.

"How about you take a shower." Norway said. "Throw your clothes outside the room and I'll pick them up to get them clean.

"Thank you..." Denmark said, he looked happier. He was no longer crying, and he showed a gentle smile.

Norway lead him to the bathroom and sent him in. A few moments later Denmark threw his clothes out into the hallway.

Norway gathered them to get them washed. He blushed when he saw Denmark's boxers. They were red with a white cross, just like his flag, then Norway laughed. All the nations had at least one set of underwear that matched their flag.

After he put the clothes in the washer he sat in his living room waiting for them to be done.

About thirty minutes after he came into the living room Denmark walked down with a towel wrapped around his waste.

"Um... Norway... Are my clothes..."

Norway wasn't looking when he said "They still have a few minutes." but then he turned, "What are you-" He covered his nose as he felt blood rushing.

"Eh?" Denmark tilted his head, "N- Norway." He got closer and noticed a line of blush showing through Norway's hand. He laughed slightly. "You, like me... Don't you."

Norway couldn't find the strength to lie, so he nodded.

Denmark laughed again and took Norway's hand. He placed it on his chest .

"D- Denmark?" Norway whispered shaking slightly.

"Thank you." Denmark said, "I'm glad you really love me." He leaned in and kissed Norway's check.

Norway blushed then jumped up. "Eh... Your clothes... Your clothes should be done."

Denmark got dressed, and they went about the day as though that moment had never happened.

They played games (A/N: I LOST!) until nightfall.

"I should be going." Denmark said "Boss will be-"

"Boss!" Norway yelled "After all he has done to you, and you still want to go back to him."

"I have to..." Denmark said lowering his head.

"No, you don't!" Norway yelled. "Stay with me tonight!"

Denmark didn't say anything.

"That's it!" Norway grabbed Denmark. "I'm going to take you to a guest bedroom, you'll sleep there, and I better see you there in the morning!"

"Ah!" Denmark yelped as he was dragged to the room.

When they got to the room Denmark lost all hope of leaving and gave in.

Some time in the middle of the Night Norway felt something climbing into his bed. He opened his eyes and saw Denmark.

"Denmark..." He said, "What are you doing?"

"I... I'm sorry, I just can't... I'm not use to sleeping alone anymore... I... Couldn't sleep... You don't mind do you?"

"No... No, you can stay." Norway said. He stared as Denmark laid down and closed his eyes. (How horrible, he's not even use to sleeping alone anymore. He's so cute when he sleeps... His breath is steady, calm... Soft... He must be relaxed... I bet this is the first time in awhile he's been-)

"You're staring."

Norway's concentration broke. "Oh?"

"Yeah... It's okay though... It's... It makes me happy." he leaned over and kissed Norway's check. "You're thinking about me as you stare. You're thinking about me... Not my body."

Norway blushed.

"But," Denmark said suddenly "I bet... You... If I offered." He leaned in as he talked whispering into Norway's ear. His worm breath made Norway squirm. He then moved his mouth to Norway's lips, almost touching, but not quite. "I really love you, and you love me... So... Maybe..."

Norway couldn't take anymore. He pressed his lips against Denmark who's eyes widened.

They held the kiss until they needed air. Norway pulled away and looked at Denmark.

"S- sorry... I..."

Denmark stared wide eyed, and he was blushing. "I- it's okay..." He said "I... That was..."

Norway put his hand on Denmark's check. "I know you've been hurt, and I feel so bad for doing that to you." He had gotten closer then he intended so his breath brushed against Denmark's lips.

Denmark gasped making Norway notice the short distance. He pulled away.

"I'm sorry I-" He said as he moved.

"Come back." Denmark breathed, his eyes were closed.

"What?" Norway looked taken aback.

"Come back." Denmark said opening his eyes.

"Eh." Norway didn't get a chance to respond. Denmark threw his arms around Norway's waste and pulled himself over to him. With all this movement the blankets had fallen off the bed.

Norway blushed frozen from the sudden movement. He wrapped his arms around Denmark. All of his worries left him for pleasure and lust.

"This..." He said kissing Denmark's neck "This is what you want?"

"Ah, y-yes!" Denmark panted his hands clinging tightly to Norway's shirt.

Norway smiled at the quick and strait forward response.

He rolled them both until he was on top of Denmark. Kissing his neck. When he decided he had left enough of a mark there he began to undo Denmark's jacket. As he kissed Denmark's lips his hands made quick work of removing the target jacket. After that came the tie and Shirt. Norway sat up.

Denmark followed and Norway finished removing the jacket and shirt.

Denmark laid back down and Norway stared. Denmark was panting, his beautiful chest beating up and down. Norway decided it wasn't fare, so he removed his shirt as well.

Denmark stared at Norway's chest as Norway was plotting what to do next.

Norway's concentration broke when he felt Denmark rest his hands on his chest . Denmark teased Norway causing him to squirm and gasp. Whenever Norway squirmed Denmark would gasp because of the sudden movement on top of his hardening member.

Denmark moved his hands down to Norway's pants. He rubbed the bulge in them causing Norway to yelp. He urged it on however as he began to tease Denmark's nipple.

They both moaned, but finally Norway removed Denmark's hands. Denmark watched as Norway took of his pants and boxers, moaning as they slid past his member. He then took off Denmarks pants and boxers as well.

Norway placed his hands on Denmark's member. Denmark arched up and yelled. He fell back to the bed panting. Norway stared pumping it with his hands. Denmark sat up and clung to Norway. One hand laced itself into Norways hair, and the other dug into his back. Soon he was pushing himself into Norway's hands causing the pumping to move faster.

"Ah~!" he yelped "I'm going to~ I'm going to~!" He pushed Norway away from him and he fell back panting. "No, not yet." Denmark said between pants.

"Why?" Norway asked.

"It's better... If we... Together..." Though he was panting to hard to say it, Norway understood.

"Alright." He said. "If you're sure... Can I?" He asked looking at Denmark's opening.

Denmark nodded.

Norway blinked, after all, all of this was coming naturally. It's not like he had done this before. He took a finger and pressed it into Denmark's opening. Denmark gasped.

He began pushing it in and out. He was about to stick in a second one when Denmark grabbed his member.

Norway yelped.

"Don't bother..." Denmark said "Just, do it."

Norway gulped, nodded, and lined himself up with Denmark's opening. He took a deep breath and pressed inward completely.

Denmark screamed.

"Did I hurt you!?" Norway yelled.

Denmark laughed slightly and shook his head "F- feels good."

Norway nodded and pulled out only to thrust back in.

He began to find a rhythm that worked for both of them as he pressed. One particular thrust made Denmark scream louder then ever.

"T- there!" Denmark yelled "T- there."

Though Norway was new to this he knew he had found Denmark's sweet spot.

He thrust into it again and again, every time Denmarks screams making him push in faster, harder.

Suddenly Norway felt like he was going to burst.

"Inside!" Denmark yelled. "Cum inside!"

Norway nodded. And with one final thrust they came at the same time.

Norway fell on top of Denmark, now that his chest was covered in Denmarks seed.

Denmark felt a trickle of Norways seed run down his leg from Norway.

Norway kissed Denmark's check and pulled out. A small sticky trail followed.

"I love you... I really love you." Norway whispered, and soon they fell asleep.

Okay, that was it. Not THAT good, I know, but it's better then nothing? Maybe? I don't know. I thought it was okay, a little... Eh... Other people do much better...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve - Our word over our love

Norway opened his eyes and blushed as he saw Denmark sleeping calmly next to him. He remembered the night before and smiled. He leaned in and kissed Denmark's check.

"Hay hay papa bring me Denmark. Hay hay mama hay hay mama." He laughed at the idea of using Italys annoying song like that.

At the noise Denmark woke up. "You're off."

"What?" Norway said jumping slightly.

"Your singing is off." Denmark said laughing.

"Oh, and you can sing?"

"I think I can." Denmark said smiling and slipping his clothes on.

Norway blushed, but soon got up and did the same.

They walked down stares still in the singing argument.

"Can you sing a song for me then?" Norway asked.

"No." Denmark said smiling evilly as he leaned against Norway.

"What, why?" Norway drug out the words.

"Fine." Denmark said. "Let me think." At this point they were down on the main floor. They were in one of Norways favorite rooms. It was an empty circular room except for a few chairs and Norways instruments. One part of the wall was facing the outside was covered in full sized windows. The view was of a garden. Birds, butterflies, and a fountain completed the look. The sun was bright and shined into the room. All Norway could notice was when Denmark took a seat in a chair near the window to think, the sun radiated off of him like he was an angel. And then he sang.

In your dreams magical thoughts.

All things are real unless you dream they're not.

In your dreams love is the plot, carried on wings of hope.

Each of our souls intertwine when we do.

Instantly we see it, the time to grow and be it, when everything is pinned on a hope.

Let rise the dreams of your heart.

That innocent youth, careless and kind.

Free to roam the breeze in love.

Only when two brilliantly shine as one!

When He finished there was a group of servants gathered. They clapped and shouted.

"Another another, encore encore!"

Norway just stood with his mouth wide open.

"One more." Denmark said laughing and took in a deep breath. "This one is more on the fun side."

*whistling*

*La La(s)*

*Snap Snap*

Day time is here, here comes the sun.

*La La(s)*

Bring all your friends, lets have some fun

*whistling*

Can you see the colors of the world that are around us?

Bringing life to everyone and happiness surrounds us.

Rainbows in the sky make you want to fly right through the colors of the world.

Lets go.

Red, yellow, orange, green, and blue painted all around you.

*La La(s)*

Red, yellow, orange, green, and blue living all around you.

*La La(s)*

Red, yellow, orange, green, and blue Dancing all around you.

*La La(s)*

Red, yellow, orange, green, and blue what do they belong to?

The colors of the world!

Everyone clapped. Norway clapped as well this time.

Soon the servants went back to their work.

"That was... That was..." Norway tried to find words for it, "Vakre... "

"Beautiful..." Denmark smiled. "De mener, at min SANG er smukt?"

"Yeah, I think it's beautiful..."

They stayed quiet, just staring at each other, smiling. Norway liked the piece he felt at the time, but he knew he was going to have to break it sooner or later.

"Denmark..." He whispered, "We have to take care of him..."

Denmark stayed quiet, but his smile dropped. "W- what will we do?..."

"I'll... I'll handle it... With one phone call I can-"

"Who are you going to call?"

"Well... I was thinking... Hong Kong..."

"What is he going to do?"

"What would you say if I said assassination?"

"What would you say if I said did you even think this through?"

"What would you say if I said no?"

"I'd say... Well alright then, grab the phone."

After Denmark said that Norway smiled. His legs couldn't get him to that phone fast enough, and when he did get there he almost couldn't talk to Hong Kong.

"Hello?"

"H- Hello..."

"Norway?"

"Hong Kong, can I ask you a simple but large favor?"

"What is it?"

"I need you to kill someone, undercover, you know."

"Who?"

"A boss."

"What!? That sounds a little... Strange, odd, um... Insane."

"I know but it's Denmark's boss and-"

"Denmark's boss?" Hong Kong thought for a moment, "Put Denmark on, I take it he is there of you are plotting the death of his boss..."

Norway called Denmark over to the phone. "Hong Kong wants a word."

"Hello Kong." Denmark said taking the phone. Norway listened. "No, no, I'm cool with it.... Well I can handle it until I find a new one... Be- because I've been to afraid to talk to anyone... Norway... Norway is different. I couldn't do it myself, then no one would want to rule... Like I said I was afraid- ... Kong... I... I know, but... What if.... Yeah I... Okay... Th- thank you, this is... I can't... This is so big... Th- thank you so much I-... Yeah I... Okay, bye."

"What did he say!?" Norway said no sooner then the phone clicked off.

"He said he would do it." Denmark didn't seem to happy about it. "What am I going to do about having no boss?"

"I'll take care of you, I mean it..." Norway said hitting himself.

Denmark chuckled, "No, no, just take care of me Norge."

Norway shivered hearing his name in Danish. "O- okay Danmark."

Denmark laughed, "That's cute..."

"Hm... Norway said not realizing the accent. "What?"

"Danmark... Does that mean you can call me Dan?"

They laughed.

Considering they just plotted assassination they didn't think about death that much that day. They stayed together, doing simple things. Telling stories and jokes, watching movies, and other fun things that sewed together the day, their day.

As night hit they anticipated the call they would get from Hong Kong. It did not come. They stayed up all night, and it did not come.

The phone rang.

"Hello?" Denmark said picking up the phone.

Norway stared. He couldn't here what the other person said, but Denmark dropped the phone.

Norway picked it up.

"Hello?" Norway said.

"Oh, Norway, I was wondering why Denmark answered your phone... Hey, have you seen Hong Kong aru?"

"Ohmygod!" Norway yelled then dropped the phone himself. He jumped up along with Denmark and Norway got weapons. Norway remembered the phone however and said "China, spread the news, I need some strong countries to get over to Hungary's house, NOW!" He hung up the phone then looked at Denmark. "If that man got a hold of Hong Kong, then there is no telling what he's up to."

When they got to Hungary's house they felt a little relieved. They saw England, America, France, China, Hungary, Greece, Turkey, Iceland, Finland, Spain, Germany, Prussia, Switzerland, Austria, Korea, Taiwan, Japan, and even Sweden.

"What is going on aru? What's wrong with Hong Kong?" China said.

"Okay..." Norway said, "I requested something of Hong Kong a few hours ago, an assassination."

Everyone nodded, assassination wasn't anything new.

"I wished him to kill Denmark's boss."

Everyone gasped at that one.

"So." England said, "We all know where we need to go? Does everyone have their weapons."

Everyone responded with a 'yes yes' except Denmark.

"My axe, it's at my house.... I'll have to get it..."

"That's okay." America said, "Well round em' up quick, we may not even need your help."

"I don't know..." England said, "If he got Hong Kong then he might have some tricks..."

"Okay," Prussia said, "But we're still going to go in and kick his ass!"

After they all came to the same conclusion 'they needed to investigate' they all headed out the door with weapons at the ready.

I did NOT make up the songs! If you want to listen to them I listed the YouTube links as well:

The first is the opening song for the playstation game "Lunar Silver Star Story"

.com/watch?v=tEIURTJKek0

*I did not post that video*

The second is the opening for the playstation 2 game "Magic Pengel"

.com/watch?v=DE1aKio7z1E

*That one was posted by me. If you have a YouTube account I'd be happy to talk to you there.*

(I don't know them by name sorry)

I know, what happened to Nintendo? The answer is... I don't know, I really don't know.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen - Dancing with a blade

Most of them stormed the house, but England took Denmark to the back to sneak in.

"Okay." Denmark said, "My axe should be in that room up there on the third floor."

"Oh fun..." England said looking around, "There take that tree."

They both climbed a tree close to the house. England proved better at it then Denmark. There was a branch growing out of the tree that reached the window next to the room they needed. They looked in and saw a maid.

Denmark knocked on the glass.

The women turned around surprised, but when Denmark put his finger to his mouth asking her for silence she nodded and opened the window.

"Is my axe in my room?" Denmark asked.

She nodded.

They slipped past her and made their way to Denmark's room. He grabbed his axe and they headed out continuing the sneak around the house.

Back at the front doors the rest of the countries didn't like what they saw. There was a group of people sitting in the main living room. They didn't look like push over's either.

"Where is Hong Kong?" China yelled, "Tell us now aru!"

"Look," One of the men said ignoring the question, "He's just as cute."

"Hold up, they have some girls with them." Another one said, "And their lookers too!"

The men laughed

"Hay!" Hungary and Taiwan yelled.

"We don't want to here that from pigs like you!" Hungary yelled.

"I'll take care of them." Switzerland said pulling out his guns.

"Let me help." Austria said pulling a sword.

Denmark and England headed to the main bedroom. Before they entered they herd two voices. Hong Kong was in the room with Denmark's boss.

"Quiet." Denmark's boss whispered, "You'll like it."

"Mnh.. Ahn..." Hong Kong yelped, he sounded like he had a gag.

Now tell me who sent you." Denmark's boss continued.

"nhn... NAHN!" Hong Kong let out a scream from behind the restraint.

Denmark herd England growl.

"Okay, lets go." He said understanding England's anger.

They broke down the door.

Denmark froze.

Hong Kong was tied against a wall. His shirt had been taken off and his pants undone. Denmark's boss was standing in front of him holding a whip.

Denmark looked at England.

There was a small wind swirling around England as his eyes filled with rage. He snapped when he herd Hong Kong.

"Eng... Land..." Hong Kong made out.

England ran towards Denmark's boss who had no time to react before a sword sliced through his head.

Denmark ran to Hong Kong who collapsed in his arms as he was dropped from the chains. Denmark undid his gag.

"Are you okay?"

Hong Kong nodded from Denmark's chest. He was cut up and bleeding though.

"I'm sorry..." Denmark whispered. He fixed Hong Kongs clothes then picked him up.

Hong Kong moved to Denmark's back resting his head on Denmark's shoulder.

"England..." He said, "I'm okay... There are more downstairs..."

Switzerland let out the first shot. The first man dropped.

"Well, so much for him." One of the other men said, and they all started to laugh, leaving the countries confused.

"What, did you think we cared?" The man asked.

The countries said nothing.

England and Denmark walked down the stares.

England held the boss's head by the hair.

"Hello," He called holding up the head, "Do you see this? Well, take a good look!" He threw it down to the men.

They showed actual concern as the head rolled between them.

"GET OUT!" England yelled.

They didn't take a second thought before running out the door.

"That was quicker then I had hoped." Prussia said, "Oh well, I'm awesome anyway..." He said walking out the door.

China ran over to Denmark.

"Hong Kong!" he said and took him off Denmark's back.

"I'm sorry..." Denmark said again.

"It's okay..." Hong Kong said, "I'm the one that took the job."

"Are you okay aru?" China asked.

"I'm fine." Hong Kong said.

After taking care of Hong Kong's wounds and getting the whole story straight the countries left Denmark's house. Except Norway.

"So..." Denmark said... "It's over... For now..."

"Yeah..." Norway said, "It is... Do you think-"

"That this made us closer? Smarter?" Denmark asked, "I don't know..."

"Yeah..." Norway said.

Sorry! This chapter was short... And sucked.... I couldn't think of anything, but I wanted to finish this story for everybody. I have put it off for so long.... SORRY, next is the last chapter....

Thanks for reading my first story everybody!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen - The patch

"So this is it..." Denmark said the next morning at the table. Norway had stayed the night with him. "The election is later today, I'll have a new, better, boss."

"Yeah." Norway said poking his food.

"What's wrong? Is my cooking okay?" Denmark asked.

"Yes, it is, it's just... The Patch..." Norway said.

"What patch?" Denmark asked.

"Yours..." Norway said.

"I have a patch?" Denmark was getting lost even further as the conversation continued. "No, and that's the problem." Norway said.

"What's wrong with me?"

"You're hurt!" Norway said, tears building up, "You've been hurt, and it's written all over you. You can't see it, but there is a giant hole in you. Hungary was right. You need a patch, but what if I can't give it to you, what if it's not me."

Denmark smiled. "Well, you wont know until you try. You're right, I can't see the hole, but I can feel it."

Norway looked up and stared as Denmark continued.

Denmark stood up and went to Norway. "Here." He said spreading his arms. "Take your hand. Norway, a person doesn't carry the patch, they are the patch. If you are the patch, then you will know where to put your hand, you will know where the hole is."

Norway stared at Denmark. He couldn't believe this. It was so easy. He knew right were the hole was. He thought this would be hard.

(Maybe it's the patches job to know where the hole is... No, it's the patches job to fix it) He placed his hand over Denmark's eyes.

Denmark froze.

"Everyone's heart gets hurt." Norway whispered as he felt tears run down Denmarks face, "But few are hurt through their eyes. You've seen a lot. If only to make you happy, and if only for your good, I will blind you. The tears you shed now are the evil within your vision. Allow the tears to fall, now and forever."

Denmark nodded, crying even harder. Norway stood up and moved his hand so he could wrap his arms around Denmark.

And they cried together.

That's it. And yes there IS a Theme in here, and here it is.

If your heart tells you to cry, then cry.


	15. Immortal Hearts

Immortal Hearts

There is a reason people call hearts immortal. If you make a difference, even in the smallest, you will be remembered forever. Though you're physical body withers away your heart will beat long that love you will tell of your adventures to their children, and those children to their children, and so your story is passed. Your heart is immortal, as immortal as the rose or the butterfly, even if they glow faint like a candle. Kingdoms are not immortal, through time they will crumble. Gods are not immortal, through their wings they will fall. Hearts are immortal. Through time their word is spread. Through wings they take flight.


End file.
